Various types of cosmetic applicators are known in the art. Mascara applicators have been proposed in which an applicator head is supported by a stem for motion relative to a handle. The force for moving the applicator head may be electrically driven, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,111 to Mantelet. These applicators assist the user by automating, at least to some degree, the process of application of the mascara to the eyelash, and thereby address some of the difficulties and inefficiencies experienced with applicators where the applicator head is fixed to the handle.
One drawback of electrically driven mascara applicators is that users may turn them on accidentally or unknowingly, resulting in unintended power drainage. This can happen, for example, if a mascara applicator is in a user's purse and is jostled. There is a desire to develop an electrically driven mascara applicator which may be locked when not in use so as to prevent unintended operation.
Another drawback of electrically driven mascara brushes is that the user may not know what motion or function will occur when they turn the brush on. There exists a need to inform the user of the motion capabilities of the mascara applicator and let the user select the motion or function she prefers. This problem is addressed by providing a control surface on the handle whereupon the user may choose the motion, speed, direction, function, etc. she prefers. There is a desire to locate the control surface where it is comfortable and intuitive for users to operate, even during application.